Dream Comes true
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: My meet with my Daya sir


Here I have some thing to share with you all...

A charming and cherishing movement of my life...

yes Guys I got the opportunity to meet MY DAYA SIR...

Yes its happens on Monday...

1st April 2013... around 12 pm one news comes on my office desk... My college comes to me and tell me that Daya is shooting in our mall... and I give him reaction like chal yaar April fool mat bana muse...

Ohhh I forgot to maintained... I am working with a real estate company... who is the owner of the Mall in which CID team came for shooting... and It is known to all people in my office that I am a gr8 fan of Daya sir as My mobile DP is the pic of Daya sir...

Daya sir previously came to some of my office functions before also as he is having friendly relations with one of our company's director... but Its my hard luck till last Monday that I was not able to attend those functions

ohhh back to point...

So in lunch time also my colleges are repeating same thing... and I am ignoring thinking they are making me fool...

and at 2.30 pm my college told me very seriously that Daya sir really there in our mall... and if I want to meet him just move from head office to mall as soon as possible...

and I decided to take chance...

I took my bag and rush towards mall... in whole journey i was thinking that I am so stupid that I am believing on fool news...

and I enter inside the mall,... at mall helpdesk I saw My college who is in mall managment team... I ask him and he confirms the news... and told me that Daya sir already finished his shooting and can move at any time... and I just rush towards the place he told me shooting is going on...

Ohhh no... the security peoples who are their are new people and they don't have any idea that I am the member mall team only but belongs to head office...

I again went to help desk and ask the mall in-change to come with me... again hard luck for me... He was busy at some other place... but he arrange the other member who took me towards the shooting place again...

I cross the security and enter in to shooting place... and found Shreya seating there with her mobile...

I checked once gain that is it true i am attending shooting of CID...

ohhh yes its truth,,,,,,,, they are shooting airport seen with other people and CID team was already done with there part of shooting... so Shreya is relaxing,,...

I check the place its airport sort of thing some peoples are walking with bags...

shooting is going on inside the washroom so I am not able to see whats going inside...

to tell you guys truth I was least concern... My eyes are searching for only one man...

the person who took me inside ask one of the spot man that where is daya sir and he said he is inside washroom where he is doing editing... as he seats at open place... crowd is disturbing... if you want to meet please wait for 10 minutes...

I said ok... Then i turn too see Sherya... I meet her and talk to her,... also click a pic with her too...

then again waiting started,,,,,,,,,,, and a fine movement around 15 minutes later... I saw Nandu sir coming out from washroom where they are shooing... followed by Salim sir...

they The person who took me inside went ahead and took permission for me...

and he called me... I took the turn and stunned for a movement... I saw Fredy sir OMG he so young... we do handshake and some talk... after a click with him...

we move head

Crew member requested ous too hurry up as they have to shoot some where else too,,,,,, and due to 4 episodes a week they really have less time to shift there locations...

only 5 minutes we got... we went ahead and finally found Daya sir... He is busy with his mobile ... OMG he is so handsome... more that what we saw onscreen... the charming smile in that hectic schedule... ohh wow...

I move ahead and he said hi first...

I was speech less what to say.,,,,,,,,, I manage to say HI...

and said him that Sir I am a bog fan of yours and saw your all episodes... he said its 16 years,,,,,,,,,,, its lovely to see fans like you who are following show for such a long time...

then he ask me My name,... I said Pradnya...

I am about to say for click and he stands up and say Photo khich le,,,,,,,,, wow so much down to earth and smiling personality...

after some clicks with other we have to leave the place as they all are in hurry...

but this movement give me hope that I will soon visit whole CID team...

Ohh ya forgot to tell you all that they are shooting for the same episode which aired on 6th April in Chote Hiro...

they use our mall as airport

and I meet Daya sir out side the washroom... where they found dead body...


End file.
